Nothing Ever Happens Like it Should
by Nikki Ross
Summary: Tessa Taylor had been on Lian Yu longer than most people should have. Before that she grew up in Starling City, being from predominant family on my mothers side and my father being the mayor. When Oliver Queen washes up on the shore she is surprised. She helps him survive and he helps her survive. Along the way her feeling for the young billionaire grow into more than friendship.
1. Where to Begin

_**M****y**** name is Tessa Taylor, I have spent 7 years in Hell, on an island called Lian Yu. It's mandarin for purgatory at least that's what I'm told. For the longest time I thought I was alone, until I met him. Billionaire supposed playboy Oliver Jonas Queen, together we survived until we met others that were on the island. Slade Wilson, the brother I always wanted, Shado the sister I never had. The became family more than friends.**_

**_We learned to survive but to do this we had to be something else. The last people alive were Ollie and I and now we're going home. To fulfil his father's dying wish, to save our city, and to redeem ourselves. To prove what we've done didn't make us monsters. That last one may just be me._**

**_My name is Tessa Taylor and I am the Angel_**

_I was walking along the beach like I did every early morning. It helped clear my head and helped me forget what I lost. I had been on this damn island for two years. I guess they gave up looking, or just stopped caring. I continued to walk until I saw him. And I laying face down in the sand, an arrow coming through his shoulder, and looking like he had been shipwrecked. I ran over to him and kneeled down next him. I pushed him on his side to get a better._

_" Hello,'' I said trying to see if he was okay, " can you hear me?'' I asked praying that he was okay. I looked at his face and saw someone who looked familiar. I ignored and thought of how to make him wake up. I was ready to slap him when his eyes fluttered open._

_" Angel,'' he muttered clearly confused, " where am I?''_

_I sighed and looked into his blue eyes that were filled with pain, " My name is Tessa Taylor,'' I said to him honestly, " and you are on Lian Yu,'' I asked causing him to look around, " can you tell me what happened?''_

_" I was on a life raft,'' he said looking around, " when I got to land an arrow went through my shoulder. And now I'm with you.''_

_I looked at him and sighed, " I'm gonna get you place safe, and I'm gonna have to pull the arrow out. I'm gonna leave you.''_

_I grabbed both his hands and helped him up. When we both up I draped one of his on my shoulder and allowed him lean on me. He was heavy but, I hard time carrying him, but I had to get him safe. I lead him to the cave I was staying at and set him down against a rock._

_" Before I do this can at least know your name,'' I asked sitting down next to him, " just incase you're here a while.''_

_He groaned in pain but nodded, " Oliver. Oliver Queen,'' He said gasping in pain._

_" Okay Oliver, I'm gonna pull it out,'' I said moving in front of him, " I'm not gonna lie, it's gonna hurt a lot,'' I said causing him to laugh a little, " I'm gonna leave you till you're better.''_

_He nodded and gently touched the arrow making him wince. I grabbed it and began to pull it out slowly. He kept groaning and wincing and I couldn't take it anymore. I got a good grip on the arrow and yanked it out causing him to scream. I moved away from him and waited for him to calm down._

_His breathing was heavy as he spoke, " thank you.''_

_" It was nothing,'' I shrugged, " I have a friend who can help. I'll be right back I promise.'' I said as I ran out of the cave._

Present:

I was laying on the ground with a gash in my leg. Oliver was kneeling next to waiting to see a boat.

" Ollie,'' I muttered getting his attention, " It hurts,'' my words came out breathlessly.

He nodded and sighed, " I know,'' he said honestly. The two of us had never once lied to each other, " I'm gonna get us home and you're gonna be okay.'' I didn't reply as he went back to watching for boat. Before he could say anything I heard the horn. I sighed in relief as Oliver got up to light the fire. We were finally going home, but what Oliver and I.

After he light the fire he came back and picked me up. He began to carry me down to the beach as the boat moved closer to shore.

" God-d I hate w-when your r-right,'' I stuttered from the loss of blood. The last thing I remembered was Ollie stepping on the boating and setting me down.

_Beep, Beep, Beep_

Woke up and looked around the white room. I knew I was in a hospital, but I just didn't know where. I went to sit up and felt a pain in my leg. I winced and looked out the window.

" Home,'' I muttered confused on what had happened. I wanted Ollie and I was uncomfortable without him here. A man in a white coat walked in looking at the clipboard.

" Ms. Taylor,'' He said with a smile, " glad to see you awake. We were worried with how much blood you lost,'' he said with a sigh, " anything I can get you.''

I nodded at him, " Oliver,'' I said without hesitation.

" I'll see if he can come over,'' The doctor said walking back out of the room.

I tapped my fingers waiting for Oliver. I heard voices getting closer and of course I was worried. I looked towards the door.

" Hey Tess,'' He said walking closer, " I'm told you'd be okay.''

I laughed and looked at him. I raised my hand to feel how short his hair was, " Looks better than when we first met,'' I said jokingly causing him to laugh.

" Glad you think it's funny,'' he said grabbing my other hand to hold it, " I convinced my mother to let you stay with us.''

I nodded and looked back at the window, " We're finally home,'' I stated to him.

" We have some work to do,'' he replied as too looked out the large window. I looked to see how the city changed, he looked to how to cure it. The two of were different but we trust each other more than anything. I loved him more than anyone else, he would protect me no matter what.

Please review and comment. This is one of my favorite shows and this my first official story for it. So Please tell me what you think


	2. Everything has Changed

The next day I was able to go home, after seven years I was back in the city. I walked outside and saw Oliver and his friend.

" Who brought you clothes?'' Ollie asked confused.

I shrugged, " My dad was at a meeting so his new wife brought them,''I said to him before looking in the car, " I don't think we met, Tessa Taylor.''

" Tommy Merlyn,'' the black haired boy said, " You're the Mayor's daughter.''

I nodded and looked at both of them, " So what you two up to? Old habits die hard,'' I joked casuding Tommy to laugh. I knew both of them had partied and did things they shouldn't have. But that was in the past.

" I was showing Oliver around the City,'' he explained to me and I nodded, " You are more than welcome to join.''

I looked around, ' Seven years,'' I started, " I think I need it.'' I finished. Tommy clapped and started the car. Oliver got in the passenger seat and pulled me into his lap. I laughed and Tommy drove away from the hospital.

We got to the Glades and my expression saddened. Ollie noticed and squeezed my hand making me look at him. His brows furrowed in confusion and I gave him a small smile.

" So what you miss most?'' Tommy asked though I tuned most of it out, " meaningless sex.'' was the last thing I heard out his mouth.

My eyes snapped to Oliver when he spoke, " Laurel.'' I thought he was over her. I thought he was going to give us a chance.

" Dude, everyone is happy you're back and you want to see the one person that isn't,'' Tommy said sadly. From his reaction I could something else was going on. Maybe he liked this Laurel girl, or maybe God was just being cruel. He pulled up to a building and parked, Ollie, Tommy and I got out and I leaned against the sports car.

I looked at Tommy as Oliver walked into the building, " How bad could this go?'' I asked him.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, " This could go very, very badly,'' he replied honestly to me. I sighed and tilted my head back to look at the sky.

'' Last time I was here the Glades were nicer,'' I stated to nobody in particular.

Tommy nodded in agreement, " After you went missing the whole city went to hell,'' he stated as we waited for Oliver, " guess the city missed it's Angel.''

I couldn't say anything because Ollie had just walked out. He walked over to us and I tuned them not wanting to hear about what his ex-girlfriend said to him. I saw someone come towards us but before I could do anything a bag was thrown over my head.

When the bag was taken off my vision blurred and sounds mixed together. I pulled my hands and realized they were tied. Why did they always tie the hands. I looked over to Oliver and saw him talking, I looked behind his chair and saw him undoing his ties. I knew i loved this man for a reason, I began to undo my ties, and fished right as Oliver got up.

As Oliver was fighting a guy walked over to me placed a taser close to my stomach. Before he touch me I grabbed the taser and his hand and twisted is causing him scream. I kicked him away and got off the chair. I walked over to the man in the mask and hit his head off the floor. I walked away from him to help Oliver

" We have to start somewhere,'' he said as he broke a guys neck, " I'm gonna check on Tommy.''

I nodded and walked toward his friend, I looked around and saw the dead bodies and didn't even flinch. Seven years had changed me into a women who loved but was unloved.

" Where are we setting up?'' I asked him not looking at the young billionaire.

He got off the floor and walked back to me, " the old factory that we drove.''

I nodded, " we should call the cops,'' He grabbed his phone and looked at me for what to say, " just say we were abducted we'll explain everything else when they get here.''

He nodded and walked away to make the call. I sighed at the scene people did not know when to stop. Oliver was a little less oblivious than them though. They were just stupid, Oliver was just clueless.

" They're on their way,'' I heard his voice yell, " we that a guy in a hood and a girl in a mask did this.'' I nodded and crossed my arms when I heard the sirens. It was unfamiliar and made me closer to Oliver. I had become so dependent on him and he couldn't see I loved him. I have become a new definition of pathetic.

" When we set up we need to talk,'' I said before the door opened. He looked at the cop that entered and sighed knowing this was going to be hard.

" So a guy in a green hood and a girl in a black mask and cat suit saved,'' the detective clarified, " why would they do that?'' he asked confused.

I shrugged, " We don't know find them and ask them yourself,'' I replied causing him look at me.

" And what did you did you see them?'' Lance asked Tommy.

He rubbed the back of his neck with one had while gesturing with the other, " I saw movement I was pretty out of it.''

" First day back an you already have people gunning for you two,'' he words were venom as they came out, " aren't you two popular.''

Before he could continue Moira and Walter came over, " Did you Id them,'' she asked scarcely.

I looked around ignoring their conversation. I was looking for my Dad or my brother neither of which were their. I felt Oliver tug my arm and lead me to a car. He opened the door and let me in first. As we drove away I moved closer to Ollie and he wrapped his arm around me.

" Everything will be fine,'' he assured as we got to the Queen Mansion.

**~ Her suit is basically black widows from Iron man 2, but it has a black mask and more knives.**


	3. When do we Begin

_Past:_

_I found Yoi Fey and asked him to come to the cave. I ran back with the archer right behind. When I got back I slowly walked in not wanting to scare the man any further._

_" Oliver,'' I said as I walked over to him._

_I heard him groan in pain but I got know answer. I tapped his shoulder causing his eyes to flutter open._

_" Angel,'' he said causing me to laugh. I told him my name, but he still called me that._

_Yoi Fey walked in soon after he spoke, " we're going to make you better,'' I said causing him to nod, " I'm gonna be here the whole time.''_

_'' Shēngcún, " The older man said as he began to patch up Oliver's shoulder._

_" What does that mean,'' the billionaire asked as I handed him a cup of water._

_He took it and I looked his shoulder, " it means survive.''_

Present:

I walked into the Queen Mansion and found a girl sitting on the couch. SHe turned around and saw us.

" Way of taking it slow,'' she said sarcastically as she got up. SHe walked over to us and gave Ollie a hug, "and you dragged her into it.''

I looked at her confused and didn't really remember much from before the island, " have we met?''

" Yeah, um.. you used to baby sit me,'' she explained and it finally clicked who she was.

" Oh my gosh, Tea,'' I exclaimed giving her a hug, " oh my look at you.''

She hugged me back with a smile on her face, " it's having you back Tess. I really missed you.''

" Since you two seem to have catching up to do,'' all said looking at us, " Speedy why don't you show her around and then to her room.''

Thea nodded and grabbed my dragging me up the steps. After what felt like minutes of dragging she showed me to my room.

" Ollie wanted you next to him,'' Thea said as she held the door open for me, " just in case of nightmares and other stuff,'' I nodded and looked around the room, " Can we sit down and talk?''

I sure I said sitting down on the bed, " what do want to talk about?''

She sat down next to me and her smile fell, " what's going on with Oliver?''

'' Tea, I don't... I don't think it's a good idea,'' I explained stuttering.

She sighed, " I know I just... I want to help him and you,'' she said grabbing my hand, " and if you two are up to something I want to help.''

" I can't tell you everything about Ollie,'' I said and she nodded, " I can tell you about me, though. I was on that island for two years before I saw your brother. I didn't recognize him because of how long it had been,'' I said looking out the window, " I found him on the beach confused, her was injured and I helped him. For five years we looked out for each other helped each other survive,'' I said as a tear slide down my cheek, " Oliver told me that when he got home he wanted to help his city. I told he had family to worry about that I would do,'' I laughed at what I was about to say and wiped my eye and cheek, " but your brother is so damn stubborn.''

She laughed at that, " believe me I know, so what happens now that you're back?'' she asked confused.

" The vigilantes that saved us,'' I said to her, " weren't really there, the girl with the mask was me.''

" Who was the hood?'' she asked her eyes full of wondered, like those of a child.

I shook my, " I can't tell you yet. Okay, I promise you'll fight,'' I told her which mad her look down.

" I want to help,'' she said aftera few seconds of silence.

" No. No,'' I repeated, Ollie would kill me, " I don't want you to get hurt.''

She stood up, " you can train me, I'll stay back until you tell me I'm ready,'' she explained to me pleadingly.

" Thea I don't..'' she cut me off.

" Everyone can see what's wrong with this city,'' she said to me making see how much this meant, " If you're saving I want in. I'll do whatever you say. Please,'' she begged.

I nodded and stood up in front of her, " only when I say you're ready,'' she nodded and hugged me.

" When do we start?'' she asked letting me go.

I laughed, " not right now I have to go do something,'' she nodded and I walked out the room and went to find Oliver. I was walking down the steps when I saw Oliver talking to his mother.

" Tessa just who I wanted to see,'' Moira said motioning for me to come down the steps, " Tessa meet John Diggle.''

I moved over so I was standing next to Oliver, " Who is he?'' I asked confused.

" He'll be you and Oliver's bodyguard,'' Moira explained and I looked at Ollie worriedly.

He help his hand out, " Mom, we don't need a babysitter,'' he explained to her.

" Darling if he thinks he doesn't need it then,'' Walter started only to be cut off by is wife.

"It'll give me peace of mind,'' she said guilt tripping us into saying yes.

I looked at Ollie wanting him to answer given it was his family, " So what do we call you?''

Moira smiled and left the three of us alone.

The man looked at us, Diggle, Dig if you want,'' he said and I nodded, " I want you both to know that my able to protect does not involve your personal comfort.''

I nodded and held my hand out, " Well, than pleasure to meet you Dig,'' he laughed and shook my hand.

" You as well Ms. Taylor,'' he said and cringed.

I shook my head, " Tessa, please. And from what I can tell, he wants Oliver.''

He nodded and Oliver and I looked at each other worriedly, " We have to go somewhere,'' Ollie said opening the door for me.

" I'll drive,'' Dig said getting in the front seat. I sighed as he Ollie sat down next to m. He pulled away from the house and drove down the road, " so where are we going?'' he asked. Oliver slowly opened the door and pulled me out of the car with him.

We ran to the factory and stopped when we got to the door. I walked in and looked around, " It's nice,'' I pushing his shoulder, " never pull me out of a moving car again.'' I scolded causing him to laugh.

" We could use the basement,'' he explained me.

I nodded and crossed my arms, " We have to come with an excuse as to why we're here.''

He nodded knowing I was right, " First we go after Hunt.'' I nodded and we began to build our lair.

After hours of work and sweat we were finally finished. I seat my wooden box on one of the tables and opened it. My suit, so to speak, was made by the Russian Bratva. Where Oliver's came from the Island. The night hand fallen as we suited up, we couldn't go out in broad daylight. Detective Lance would have arrested us.

" We ready?'' I asked as I put another knife in a holder and zipped my suit up.

Oliver flipped his hood on and turned to me, " let's go.''

" So dramatic,'' I joked as we left. He rolled his eyes and we got on his bike.


	4. What About Now

I walked back into the lair and set my gun down on the table. I turned around and crossed my arms as Ollie put his hood down. We just went after Adam Hunt and I figured he wouldn't do what we asked, but Oliver was going to try.

" We should go get some sleep,'' I said as he set his bow down, " we have the 'Welcome Home party' tomorrow,'' He sighed and nodded. He putting all his weight on his arms as he leaned on the metal table, " Hey,'' I started walked over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, " We knew this wouldn't be easy.''

" Let's just go home,'' He said moving away from me. I followed him up the steps and out of the old factory, " Thank you Angel,'' he said making me shocked. He normally never said thank you unless necessary.

My eyes widen as looked into his blue ones, " did you just say thank you Hotshot?'' I asked teasingly. I knew about his past with girls and when we first met he did try to charm me. I of course said no, and I began to call him Hotshot.

He laughed and nodded, '' You're the only person I'll say it to.'' I knew it wouldn't last. He was so stubborn sometimes.

" Not even Diggle?'' I asked getting on the back of his bike. He shook his head disappointedly and drove off. We got back to his Mansion and I hopped off and walked to the door. I went for the door knob but it turned and I was dragged inside.

" Thea?'' I asked as I was being dragged around, " Tea, what are you doing?'' I asked again when we stopped. She opened the door to a room I guessed was hers.

She pushed me down and stood in front of me, " What's going on with you and Ollie is a better question,'' she said crossing her arms.

" What? Nothing is going on between us,'' I stated trying to stand up only to be pushed back down.

She nodded and laughed, " but you want there to be,'' she said causing a lump to form in my throat, " I mean I like you a lot more than I like Laurel, but my brother can be oblivious. Unlike Laurel you tried to get to know me.''

" You're telling me,'' I said when i could actually breath, " besides he's only friends with me because of the Island.''

Thea broke into laughter, " You.. you don't know,'' she said trying to compose herself, " Oliver was the one who convinced Mom to make you my babysitter.''

'' What?!'' I asked loudly standing up from her bed.

She nodded, " Ollie thought you were pretty and Mom knew how good you were with kids,'' she explained, " Dad was the kicker, though, when he agreed, Oliver was ecstatic.' They couldn't shut him up.'

" Oh,'' I said finally understanding. That made sense Ollie was always looking at me when he thought I wasn't paying attention, " I never knew.''

She looked at me and nodded, " Okay,'' she said causing me to look confused, " You're gonna help me with fighting, I'm gonna help you with my brother,'' I nodded before realizing what she said, " go to bed, and tomorrow I work on my masterpiece.''

She ushered me out and shut the door leaving me in the hallway. I walked down the hall till I found my room. I entered the room and sighed the things I get talked into. Got ready and laid on the bed. There was another storm like when we first got back, so I opened the window.

_Flashback:_

_I was on our family's with my mother Catherine. She was taking me to see my Uncle that I never heard of. The boat began rock and left my room to find my mother. Since this morning I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen_

_" Mom!'' I yelled as I walked through the halls of the boat, " Mom!'' I yelled again._

_" Tessa,'' Mom said coming out of her room, " what are you doing up?''_

_I hug her, " Mom I'm scared, something bad is going to happen,'' I explained gripping on to her like a lost child._

_" Shush,'' she whispered in my ear sweetly, " Wǒ de xiǎo tiānshǐ yǒngyuǎn bù huì fāshēng zài nǐ shēnshang. Wǒ huì yīzhí guānzhù.''_

_My mother always spoke mandarin when she had to calm me down. I felt the boat tip and saw water begin to spill over the side._

_" Mom,'' I gasped in horror as more water began to spill over._

_She let go of me and turned to see the water. Mom grabbed my hand and lead me to life boat. She started pushing me on to as the boat started to go down. I grabbed on to her arm wanting her to with me._

_She keeping pushing me in, " I'm not leaving you,'' I said the rain causing me to stutter._

_" Find land,'' she said putting a life vest on me, " survive and go home to your father. I will always find you Angel,'' She kissed my forehead and pushed the boat of the side and into the water._

_" Mom! Mom!'' I yelled as the boat went into the water, " No! Mom!''_

_: End flashback_

I woke to Oliver holding me still and Thea standing back worriedly. I gasped for and looked around the room. I was home, I was safe, but Mom was dead because she refused to go with me. It was my fault for not trying harder to save her.

" Thea, go back to bed,'' Oliver said to her but she didn't move, " Now,'' he said sternly making her ran out of my room.

I looked at him as water rimmed my eyes, " Ollie... I...'' He cut me off and held me close to his chest. The feeling of being in his arms making me calm down, " I'm... I'm...''

" Don't say sorry. You never have to say sorry for this,'' he said to me place his chin on my head, " this is why I wanted you close to me. You shouldn't have to go through this.''

I nodded and nuzzled closer to him. Oliver recovered my body and stayed with me. After a few minutes of silence I spoke. Being wrapped in his arms made me feel like a child, and I loved having him this close to me.

" Thank you,'' I muttered into his bare chest. I knew I didn't need to say but I did, " You shouldn't have to either.''

Ollie didn't reply he just tightened his grip on me, " What was it about?''

" It was...'' I stuttered not knowing how to say it. He would never push me to talk, but I couldn't tell him I blamed myself for my Mother's death.

He saw me struggle to explain so he stopped me, " get sleep tell me when your ready.''

I nodded and closed my eyes knowing he wouldn't sleep until I was asleep.

**Wǒ de xiǎo tiānshǐ yǒngyuǎn bù huì fāshēng zài nǐ shēnshang. Wǒ huì yīzhí guānzhù.'' translates to " my little angel nothing will happen to you ever. I will always look out for you.'' in simplified chinese._  
_**

**Zoey Deutch plays Tessa Taylor aka the Angel**


	5. I'm Not Alice, This Isn't Wonderland

I woke up to familiar warmth engulfing me. I didn't want to wake up, I wanted stay in bed with him. No, not like that. Oliver and I have never slept together, well once. But it meant nothing we were both lonely. I felt Oliver started to stir and knowing that this comfort would soon be gone.

" Tess,'' he muttered sleepy. I nodded and rolled over to face him, " morning Angel.''

I laughed at his state, " morning Hotshot, is Thea up?'' I asked wondering how long he was up.

" No idea,'' he said rubbing his face to wake, " I think this is best I'll ever sleep.''

I laughed and tried to get up. I was pulled back down by oliver because his arm was still wrapped around my waist.

" Stay,'' he said putting his head in the crook of my neck.

" Ollie,'' I said sighing at his action, " we have to go before someone comes in.'' why did he have to make me flustered.

" Let them come,'' he replied quickly. A knocked came to the door and I gave him a knowing look.

" Tess,'' Thea said from the other side of the door, " You up?''

I saw the door knob turn and shot up, " I'm getting dressed!'' I yelled and the door stopped.

'' Okay come to my room when you're done,'' she said and I heard her walk away. I took a sigh of relief before getting out of the covers and moving away from Oliver.

He turned on his stomach and laid on his arms and looked at me moving around the room, " Why does my sister want you?''

" Worried she'll steal me,'' I teased making him sigh, " she's just helping me with something.''

He nodded and got up, " something I can't know about?'' he questioned walking closer to me.

" I don't know why you're worried,'' I stated putting my hands on my hips, " it's not like we're dating,'' after I said that I stormed out of the room to find Thea.

Oliver's POV:

I felt Tess stirring in my arms. I didn't want to get up, I wanted to stay with her, I wanted to be here to protect her. Tessa and I had only slept together in that sense once. I don't know if it meant anything to her, but to me it was better than being with Laurel and Sara and any of the other one night stands I had before. I was finally started moving around to get comfortable again, but with her it was easy.

" Tess,'' I muttered trying to see if she was actually awake. She nodded and rolled over to face me, " morning Angel.''

She laughed at my state of tiredness, " morning Hotshot, is Thea up?'' she asked me curiously. I didn't know why she wanted Thea.

" No idea,'' I said rubbing my face to wake, " I think this is best I'll ever sleep.'' I was right, I always slept better knowing she was safe. For me to know she was safe she had to be with me.

She laughed and tried to get up. I pulled her back down. Tess forgot my arm was still around her waist and at the moment I didn't want to move it. I wanted to keep her to myself for the day.

" Stay,'' I said putting my head in the crook of her neck.

" Ollie,'' She whined before sighing at my action, " we have to go before someone comes in.'' I loved making her flustered, seeing the blush for across her cheeks.

" Let them come,'' I replied quickly without thinking of how much Thea would be pissed. A knocked came to the door and she gave him a knowing look. It was most likely Thea, Mom and Walter wouldn't really wake her up.

" Tess,'' Thea said from the other side of the door, " You up?''

I heard the door knob turn and Tessa shot up, " I'm getting dressed!'' She yelled and the door stopped.

'' Okay come to my room when you're done,'' she said and I heard her walk away. She took a sigh of relief before getting out of the covers and moving away from me. Her warmth left my side and I hated it.

I turned on my stomach and laid on my arms and looked at Tess moving around the room, " Why does my sister want you?'' I prayed that they weren't planning something that could them both in trouble.

" Worried she'll steal me,'' she teased making me sigh, " she's just helping me with something.''

I nodded and got up, " something I can't know about?'' I questioned walking closer to to the brunette.

" I don't know why you're worried,'' she stated putting her hands on her hips, " it's not like we're dating,'' after Tessa said that she stormed out of the room to find Thea.

I stood there not wanting to move. She had know idea what was going through my head. I figured if I asked her out when we first got she'd say no. I saw her react to her words, though, when she said we weren't dating. She looked genuinely upset. I walked out of the guest room and went to my room to get dressed.

Thea's POV:

I was sitting in my room setting thing out for Tess for tonight. I wanted to make this work but to do that I'd have to talk to Ollie. And Ollie doesn't like to share his feelings. Before the party the pair had to go to court to get resurrected. I looked at my phone to check and realized they were going to be late if they didn't weren't up like now.

I walked out of my room and went to Tessa's to get her up first.

" Tess,'' I said from outside of the door, " You up?''

I turned the door knob to open the door figuring she wouldn't mind, " I'm getting dressed!'' She yelled and I stopped opening the door. I thought for a moment. SHe answered like she was worried about someone coming in.

'' Okay come to my room when you're done,'' I said and walked away from her room with a smile on my face. It clicked that someone was in there she didn't want people seeing. The only person it could have been was Oliver. I smirked at sat at my desk waiting for her to come in to get ready.

I sat up right when she stormed into my room.

" Tess,'' I started only get cut her shrieking and throwing one of my pillows. I got up and walked over to her, " Tess, what happened?''

She groaned and pointed at me, " Your brother is infuriating.''

" What he do?'' I asked confused. Why was he such an idiot, I'm killing him later.

She sat down and looked at me, " He got upset because I was coming to see you and I wouldn't tell him why.''

" What did you say?'' I asked sitting next her curiously.

Tessa fell against my bed sadly, " I told him it's not like we're dating.''

I fell down next to and sighed, " Oh honey,'' I got up when I heard a knock at my door, " I set some outfits out you can look through them. I walked to my bedroom door and opened it, " yes,'' I said my words stopped when I saw my brother.

" Thea, can I talk to you?'' he asked me hopefully. I looked back in my room before stepping out of the doorway closing the door behind me.

I stood across from him and crossed my arms, " You better have a very good explanation.''

" She told you?'' He asked confused. I nodded and he sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, " I need your help."

I laughed and shook my head, " No, you need mental help. What the hell is wrong with you?''

" I just need to know if she feels the same way I do,'' he explained and I saw his expression soften.

" Depends on how you feel,'' I said as I saw Tommy come up the steps, " Because you hurt her I'll kill you.

He nodded and took a deep breath, " Thea, I love her.''

I stood there shocked for a moment. I didn't know what to say, but of course Tommy did.

" Who we talking about?'' He asked standing next to Ollie.

I nodded and grabbed my door knob, " I'm able to get you one chance,'' I said opening my door, " don't screw it up!'' I yelled from inside my room. I saw Tess walked out of my bathroom and stopped, " Wow.''

She smiled and we walked down the stairs.

Oliver's POV:

I walked out of room walked out my room after I got dressed to go to court. This would about my fifth time in my life. I decided that I still had time and went to talk to Thea. I got to her room and hesitated on knocking on the door. After a few minutes I decided to knock.

I hear her walk to bedroom door and opened it, " yes,'' she said, her words stopped when she saw me.

" Thea, can I talk to you?'' I asked her hopefully. She looked back in her room before stepping out of the doorway closing the door behind her.

Thea stood across from me and crossed her arms, " You better have a very good explanation.''

" She told you?'' I asked confused on why she would do that. She nodded and I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose, " I need your help." I never really need people's help with getting girls, so this is a first.

Thea laughed and shook her head, " No, you need mental help. What the hell is wrong with you?'' I wondered if she wanted a list or not.

" I just need to know if she feels the same way I do,'' I explained and my expression soften. I hoped she did so my life could get a tad bit easier.

" Depends on how you feel,'' She said as I heard someone come up the steps, " Because you hurt her I'll kill you."

I nodded and took a deep breath, " Thea, I love her.'' The only person who wasn't family I said that to was Laurel. But Laurel never meant this much to me.

She stood there shocked for a moment. She didn't know what to say, I didn't even know what to say after that, but of course Tommy did.

" Who we talking about?'' He asked standing next to me confused on the topic.

She nodded and grabbed her door knob, " I'm able to get you one chance,'' Thea said opening her door, " don't screw it up!'' She yelled from inside my room. Tommy stood next to me still confused.

" So who were we talking about?'' Tommy asked as I walked away from my sister's room, " seriously you I love and her in the same sentence. I just being your wingman.''

He said as we got to the living room, " Oliver,'' Walter said when we got to the living room, " you know what to right.''

" Not my first time in a courtroom,'' I said laughing

Tommy laughed to, " I have it at four times. There was the DUI, punching that paparazzi douche, stealing a cap, oh and who could forget peeing on a cop,'' he explained to everyone.

" I wish everyone would," Mom said disappointedly.

" I have to agree. My Dad hated you for that last one,'' I heard a voice say coming down the stairs. I turned to see Tessa and was speechless, " Yeah not one of your finer moments.''

" The cars ready Mrs. Queen,'' Dig said walking in from outside. She stood up and we all walked out to the car. I sat in between Tessa and Tommy.

Tess leaned over and whispered in my ear, " are you okay?'' She asked me quietly. I nodded and she went back to sitting right.

" Just think sooner we get this done, sooner the party starts,'' Tommy exclaimed as we got out of the car. I grabbed Tessa's hand as reporters began to surround us.


	6. Fall For You Again

The court took longer than expected and John drove Oliver Tommy and I back to the Queens Mansion. I got out and went to find Thea.

" Tea!'' I yelled startling her from a nap, " I need your help!''

She ran down the stairs and looked at me, " Is it time?'' I nodded and she grabbed my hand to drag me upstairs but I stopped her.

" I have something at home that might work,'' I said and lead her out to John, " Back in the car,'' I said to him determinedly, " I need to og to my house.''

He nodded and got in the driver's seat. I was worried about seeing my Dad and my step mom. He stopped the car after a few minutes and we got out.

" Dig, why don't you stay here,'' Thea said following me inside, " let's hope we don't..'' she muttered but was cut off by her.

" Teresa!'' She yelled and walked over to us causing Thea to look confused.

" Rain!'' I said in the same tone, '' My name is Tessa. It's not short for anything,'' I told her angrily

She laughed and kissed both my cheeks, '' Who might this be?'' she asked pulling away with a smile.

" She's a friend,'' I said grabbing Thea's hand tightly, " We have to grab something.''

I pushed past Rain and lead Tea up to my room and slammed the door shut.

" Who was that?'' Thea asked as she began to look through closet.

I groaned and grabbed a bag to pack some clothes, " My step monster,'' I mumbled causing her to laugh, " I mean mother.''

I pack most of the clothes that still fit and looked at Thea, " Not many clothes that will work.''

" So who was at your door this morning?'' I asked her curiously. She tensed and turned towards me.

" Oh, it was my Mom,'' She lied not wanting to tell me yet, " She wanted to check on me,'' she explained and for a second I bought it, " This it it,'' she said pull out a black dress and smirked.

'' Come on let's get back to my house ,''she said holding the outfit for tonight. I grabbed my bags and left my room with Thea. We walked down the steps and saw my father.

" Tea you go out to the car,'' I said handing her my bags, " this will only take a second.''

She nodded and walked away from me with everything. I walked down the steps towards my father.

" Could at least act like you want to be here,'' He said without eye contact, " You are nothing like your mother at least could pretend to be happy.''

I scoffed at his words, " I've never lied about my feelings,'' I said causing him to look at me, '' I would rather be on the Island again then be in a house with you.'' I pushed past him and went out to the car. I saw Diggle and sighed.

" Everything alright?'' he asked concerned.

I nodded and got in the back seat, " let's go.''

Time skip

Thea and I were finishing getting ready, we were already late but that didn't matter. I looked in the mirror on more time. I was nervous, a girl who could take down five guys was nervous to talk to one. Could my life get any weirder.

" we ready?'' Thea asked coming out of the bathroom. I nodded hesitantly as we left. Why did I feel uncomfortable, maybe, because I was going to talk to Oliver dressed like this.

" Thea, we're late,'' I said as we got in the car, " and I can't do this.'' I was panicking at this point.

She shook her head, " No. To late we're almost there. Plus I know more than you so trust me.''

I nodded as we arrived at the party. We got out and looked at the building. I tried to get back in the car but Thea pulled with her.

" Thea please,'' I whined trying to get away.

She shook her head and we stopped, " Thea Queen and Tessa Taylor.''

The bouncer looked at his list and let us, " Right this way Miss. Queen.''

We walked in and I wrapped my arms around myself, " Diggle!'' Thea yelled to my bodyguard. He looked at us and walked over, " Make sure she doesn't leave.'' He nodded and she walked away.

" I hate you!'' I yelled and she laughed, " Have you seen Ollie?''

Dig nodded, " He's talking to Laurel Lance over at the bar,'' He pointed over to the area. I nodded and took a deep breath, " Miss. Taylor,'' I glared at him, " Tessa,'' he corrected, " good luck.''

I nodded and walked over to Oliver and Laurel. I got there right as Laurel left him.

" Ollie,'' I said loudly to be heard over the music.

He turned around and I saw shock wash over his face, " Tess?'' I nodded and he looked surprised, " You look... wow.''

" Thank you, I think,'' I said laughing, " Sorry I'm late Thea was taking forever.''

He snapped out his gaze at the mention of Thea, " She's here?''

" Ollie she's not a troublesome teen,'' I explained to him, " she just wants to help me.''

" And what is she helping you with?'' He asked sipping his drink. I looked into his blue eyes and got lost in them for moment. We were both broken but I knew more about this him than anyone.

I thought about his question for a minute, " Courage,'' I replied. Before he could do the same I pressed my lips against his. He put a hand on my hip the other cupped my cheek. Oliver pulled me closer to him as the kiss heated. I pulled back when my alarm went off, " It's time.''

Ollie nodded and lead me out of the party. I saw Diggle follow us and got nervous. We got to a room and stopped.

" Anything I can help,'' Dig asked curiously, " the party's the other way.''

I answered before Oliver could with a smirk playing against my lips, " we just wanted some time alone,'' I said causing him to nodded.

" Miss. Queen, told me not to let you leave," Dig replied making me smirk, " we should had back.''

I nodded and grabbed Ollie's and we walked back to the party. Oliver went ot push the door opened but frose.

" Locked,'' he stated moving away from the metal door. Dig went to check when Ollie put him in a sleepers hold. He set Diggle on the ground and looked at me. We ran out of the party to go after Hunt.

" Couldn't have been nicer about it?'' I joked as we walked out of the building. He sighed and we got ready, I hoped Oliver had a plan because I didn't.


End file.
